One Little Thing
by Inuyashasgurlforfivelifetimes
Summary: That one little phrase caused someone to be unhappy. In turn, she was given a necklace. "Baka, it's too late. Your mine now, you've been mine ever since you took your first breath in this god forsaken world." I am so proud of this summery AU PUT ON HOLD
1. Prologue

A/N I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER PROBABLY HORRIBLE STORY. Let's make this worse...I got the idea from a dream i had last night. But anyways R&R and tell me what you think. I don't own InuYasha if i did Kagome and Inu would have been together before the last episode of the final act

* * *

"Ok, class. I am very excited to start this chapter, if you wish to call it that. We are doing a chapter on mythology. Now before you go all mythology scrooges on me, young ladies it is on vampires."

A collective sound of grunts, sighs, and squeals were heard throughout the large class room. Somewhere in the crowd, a young woman raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Higurashi?"

"Professor, I don't see why we have to do this. It's not like they exist or anything. Besides we did this last year just not this deep in to it as you're making it sound like." questioned Kagome.

"Stay after class, Higurashi!" demanded the teacher.

Head down, she just nodded. "Yes professor."

"Now back to the lesson. There WERE many ways way to identify a vampire or there significant other, which were called mates. I know I'm kinda skipping around, but there is a very good reason for it. Now I'm going to see what you guys know about vampires. Let's see Mr. Hoshi what do you know about them?"

Miroku Hoshi, a lecherous monk in training knew but sex, boobs, and women. Nothing about vampires that's how deep into women he is.

"I dunno, they don't like the light…..BLINDED BY THE LIGHT!" screamed the monk.

Laughter rang throughout the room

"Yes they don't like the light but it only weakens them." stated the professor.

Someone had the guts to yell out "You almost sound as though you are one."

"Maybe I am, maybe I am." He said dramatically

Kagome was still sitting there, wallowing in her own sorrow. The bell rang and she did not want to stay after class. At least she didn't have any more classes until Monday and this being Thursday, she would live through it.

"Miss Higurashi, I want to give you this. You heard me say 'maybe I am' correct?"

She nodded.

"Just remember just because you don't see them doesn't mean they don't exist or they are not there. It's a proven fact that you are within three feet of a spider all the time."

He pulled something out of his pocket and layed it on her desk.

"You may go."

That one little object changed the fate's of Kagome and the people around her forever.

* * *

A/N:See the little button at the bottom poke it and you will have a prize of possibly a better chapter. Luv ya'll


	2. I'm Losing It, Aren't I?

Please do not get used to two updates in a day. I had a fresh idea and i had to get it down and based on what everybody says they like the story so that helped. I want to warn you, I have put some Greek in here, and I probably am very likely going to put some Spanish and maybe some swedish, and japanese. anyways R&R Enjoy.

* * *

As Kagome lay in bed she couldn't help but think about the necklace Professor Haru gave her. It wasn't special to her, but it yet it was. She couldn't explain it. It almost seemed as though someone she loved gave it to her.

Kagome sat up and turned on the light on the lamp beside her and grabbed the necklace. It wasn't fancy. A worn leather strap and a smooth, circular piece of wood with love written in kanji inscribed in the middle.

"Kami, why did the professor give this to me?" she questioned herself out loud, staring at the necklace when something caught her eye.

In a beautiful handwriting plain as day there were words.

_To show you belong to me, **agape mou**_

Shocked and confusion were splayed across Kagome's face.

_Talk to the one who gave you this, and tell him I spoke to you. _

"I'm supposed to tell Professor Haru who spoke to me?" Already being confused about everything she asked what it wanted.

No answer.

"I'm losing my mind." She put the necklace down and tried to go to sleep. Something was said that kept her up for the rest of the night.

_It's her to protect you until I can mark you as mine, and we can rule together, agape mou._

* * *

Friday morning, Kagome was miserable from lack of sleep. After hearing a handsome voice talking to her, it left Kagome wondering about her sanity. After confirming that she is sane by seeing if she heard any other voices she thought back to what the professor said.

_Just remember just because you don't see them doesn't mean they don't exist or they are not there._

Vampires aren't real, there's no way in hell there is such a thing as vampires. It's so farfetched.

A familiar feel of excitement coursed through her body like a white-hot flame.

_I am very sad you don't believe that I am real, agape mou, that really hurts me. Don't you know that I can hear everything you think?_

**Who said that? I'm going insane aren't I?**

_You aren't going insane by any means. I'm just talking to you, taíri mou. I have no intention of hurting you. Or for that matter, scaring you agape mou. That has never been my intention. I assure you that I am very much real._

**Yes well I don't think you are even close to being real. If you're real, then show yourself to me. **

_I cannot do that quite yet. Talk to the one who has given you the necklace and then I will show myself to you if you can take it. Though when you are a mate to someone like me, you have to be able to handle such, how did you say it, farfetched._

**No you're just getting on my nerves. Now bye bye.**

Finally having enough of Mr. AskTheProfesser, Kagome got out of her warm bed, and took a shower, got dressed and grabbed her purse.

"Now is the perfect time to meet up with Sango. Maybe talking to her will help the voice go away.

_I can still hear you __**taíri mou.**_

**Screw off**

* * *

the actual translation of Agape Mou is me love but can be put as my love and taíri mou means my mate. Let me know what you think


	3. From What or Who?

A/N HAHAHAHAHA I am so proud of myself for this chapter before the authors note is a total of 780 words longest chapter yet. I actually am planning on putting quite a bit of Greek in the next one so be warned. I don't know Greek so i used translate so I don't own InuYasha I don't own InuYasha. I didn't say it last time so I doubled it anyways R&R enjoy!

* * *

With a brisk pace, Kagome walked her favorite hangout. When she got there, her sister, Sango, was waiting for her.

"Hey, girlie. What's going on in the Uni? Anything interesting?"

Sango was always one for gossip, and with her best friend in collage, Sango expected Kagome to become a sponge and absorb every little thing about every little thing. Let's add to it, she was Mr. Lecher's girlfriend. She of course doesn't care that he flirts with other girls' as long as he doesn't do it in front of her and she knows he won't go as far as cheating on her cause she has nothing against beating him to barley breathing. (A/N back to the point)

Kagome thought back to the night before and that morning, that sultry voice whispering in here ear, as though he was taunting her.

_To show that you belong to me._

Those words echoed in her head like a song on replay, over and over the battery dying and yet the song still playing.

"HELLO? Earth to Kagome. Are you there?" Sango was waving her perfectly manicured hand in front of Kagome's face, snapping Kagome out of her ravine of thought.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking about something. I don't think you'll be interested in my halfway insanity." Stated Kagome.

"What? Are you hearing voices now?" Sango laughed.

"Actually yes and I swear to god he was flirting with me. I even think he was talking in like Italian or something."

"It's Greek. A commonly spoken language there. Ohmypancakes, I was NOT supposed to say that. Prince InuYasha is going to kill me."

"What? Spoken where? Sango what's going on?" Kagome was freaking out and Sango was not telling her anything. Then she felt it. An aura that felt of pure evil, and malice. Miroku grabbed her and ran.

'When did he get here?' she thought

"Kagome," Miroku started, "I'm sorry about this. We were hoping that InuYasha would wait a while to talk to you but he couldn't wait anymore. They are after you now, and there's no stopping them. They want you. We met you by now accident, Kagome we were sent here to protect so you'd be safe."

Kagome was all confused by this. They were here to protect her, but the question is from what. Before she knew it, she was set down on the ground as though she had never left it.

"We should be safe for now, but we still have to stay low and quiet. We don't want to draw any more attention than we already are getting. I'll be right back, ok?" Kagome was amazed on how he wasn't out of breath after such a long run. From the mall to where they were now had to be at least 3 miles.

She watched Miroku walk away, an aura of warmth radiating off of him, like a warm blanket. She felt cold and alone despite having been near many children playing a few metres away.

A rough voice spoke in her ear.

"Come with me and I won't hurt you, my **Queen.**" He emphasized queen with malice. But wasn't a queen of anything. At least, not that she knew of. He brought a knife up to her cheek and pressed it lightly against it.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, NARAKU. SHE IS GOING TO RULE OVER YOU AND SHE WILL BE A BETTER RULER THAN YOU EVER HAVE BEEN." Miroku yelled.

The man, Naraku whispered in her ear.

"Don't think this is over my dear." And he drug the knife across her cheek leaving a trail of blood, and his ghost-like existence behind.

"InuYasha will not like this. No, not one bit happy with this. Kagome I need you to clean up that cut and cover it before I do anything else stupid or that could piss of InuYasha anymore than he already will be." With that he handed her a bandage and a peroxide wipe. Kagome quickly did what she was told and sat there as he called Sango.

"Yes she's her with me. No he got her cheek with a kni-yes a know that, but I went to scout out the area and I came back and he was holding it to her cheek and then he just disappeared. Alright, we'll head that way now ok? Love you too, babe. Bye." He looked at Kagome with a face of indifference.

"Where are we going?" questioned Kagome.

"Kagome, I have no way of saying this with a sugar coating, so I'm going to be blunt about it. You are the mate to a vampire prince and you are going to meet him for the first time."

* * *

I know you are probably hate me right now. But lets prove it hit the review. even if you dont have an account still leave a comment. I have it st as that


	4. I Do Belong To You

A/N: *drumroll* TA DA I'm back with an even longer chapter! Before the author's notes the chapter is...1,446. that there should make this story at least 3,000 words. I did put Greek in here and some of it i might make you guess. anyways I don't own InuYasha. Enjoy!

* * *

"WHERE COULD THEY BE WITH MY MATE? WHAT IS POSSIBLY TAKING THEM SO LONG?"

InuYasha was pacing nervously back and forth. Miroku and Sango were going to bring Kagome to meet him for the first time in person. His demon was restless and so was his vampire, annoying him to no end. Yes he understood that once a vampire found its mate, it won't rest until he gets her, but let's add to the fact that not only was he vampire, he was also a half-demon. With his demon restless, InuYasha was bound to restless as well.

"InuYasha, son, you need to calm down they will be here shortly. Just sit down and relax. Please you don't need to stress out all three of us." A long, dark haired vampiress tried soothing her son. Her mate beside her was very anxious even for being a high ranking person.

"Son, you need to calm down. I can smell them now. Tha prépei na enkatastathoún." InuYasha said trying to calm him down.

"Den boró na iremísei, o patéras . Taíri mou chtýpise. Tha isychásoun móno ótan ti vlépo." Stated the prince.

InuYasha heard a door open downstairs. I wonderful smell wafted into his nostrils, as if saying 'find me'. He immediately ran downstairs to see Sango and Miroku. A young dark haired woman walked in behind them, looking scared and a little bit tired. His mate. She was beautiful; more so in person when he can see her up close like this, but one thing caught his eye. I bandage on her near flawless face (no not acne just the bandage). He looked at Miroku and Sango and signaled for them to follow him.

They walk into the other room, and all hell started to break loose.

"Ti sto diáolo eínai láthos me sas?" yelled InuYasha, grabbing a glass vase in his clawed hand.

"Aftó ítan pou éprepe na páei!?" retorted Sango.

"Sou eípa na vevaiotheíte óti írthe edó chorís éna eniaío midén kai to vlémma kai aftó. Ofeílo na sas skotósoun , giatí eseís den eparkoún gia na gínei káti tétoio"

"But I'm safe, am I not? You have no reason to even threaten that now do you?" Everyone turned to see Kagome standing there, arms crossed and hut jutting out, her aura flaring out a flame of anger and confusion. She turned on her heels and walked towards the garden that she had been shown.

InuYasha stood there for a minute, then dropped that vase and ran after her, leaving behind a set of stunned couples (inus parents were there, watching).

******At the garden*******

Kagome walked around trying to figure everything out. She's never spoken Greek before and she's never had the want to, but she understood what he said. Every single word. How is that even possible for her to understand it?

"It's because of me, agape mou. As soon as that teacher gave you that necklace, to show that you belong to me, you should be able to know how I feel and understand me."

"I don't belong to anyone, ilíthios. I only belong to myself, so don't say any more about whom I belong to." She was only 19; she wasn't going to be owned like a slave. She wanted freedom, and happiness.

"Are you saying that if I were to touch you, nothing would happen? If I were to kiss you, you'd just stand there like a fool?" Asked InuYasha.

"Yes that's what I'm saying. Got a problem with it?"

InuYasha took that as a threat. He reached out a hand, and grabbed her shoulder, with the lightest of touch, and Kagome's legs went weak. She felt so awake.

"See you belong to me. You know that and your body knows that. Just let it go." He whispered in her ear in a sultry voice.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!"

"Yes you do. You don't know Greek but yet you called me an idiot in Greek. That's proof and so is that mark on your hand. And don't tell me you didn't notice. That's all the proof you and I both need. Now no one else can have you." His voice was a sweet, whimsical note to her ears.

"What if I want someone else?" she didn't know why, but she felt like challenging him.

"Baka, it's too late. You belong to me. You've been mine ever since you took your first breath in this god forsaken world." He said all that with such a confidence, I made her want to kiss him.

'Oh shit he can read my mind.' She thought with realization.

Before she could do anything, his lips were pressed lightly against her. She felt weak and melted like putty right before him. She felt him smirk on her lips when he noticed that was what her body was doing. Pulling away for air, Kagome took gasping breaths. InuYasha took advantage of this and started kissing his way down her neck. He kissed, nipped, and smelled her neck, as though it was a flower, fresh in bloom. Then he got to the pulse point, and he could smell the blood. His vampire was aching to come out and taste his mate. He couldn't hold back.

Kagome felt a sharp pinch on her neck, like someone pricking her with a needle but slowly, it became a wonderful. A warm feeling spread throughout her body. Then she felt something, like a mouth touching her. She panicked and tried to pull away but couldn't there were a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her, as if trying to hold her there.

"Please stop. Please, InuYasha, you hurting me and I'm scared. Please let go of me." Kagome started to cry. Who wouldn't when your life force was being drained out of you?

InuYasha was snapped out if his daze but the smell of salt.

'She's crying. Ohmygod she's crying. God now I feel bad. Damn my instincts, FUCK! I'll never make a good mate, not for someone like her.'

InuYasha quickly retracted his fangs and licked the wound to help it heal quicker. He felt horrible about doing that without her permission, and now she'd hate him for it. But the blood, her blood was so tempting and he couldn't control it.

Kagome tried to get up but felt so dizzy, and it was as though she was going to throw up. InuYasha saw this and was immediately at her side supporting her.

"I don't feel good, _taíri._" Kagome complained

InuYasha's demon instincts when his mate said she didn't feel good. He picked her and took her to his favorite place in the whole garden. When he was younger he was always picked on, so he asked his mother to have a small pond put in somewhere, and Izayoi did.

It took a few minutes to get there, even with demon speed added to vampire speed. When he got there he put the sleeping Kagome on the ground next to him and sat down. Her peaceful face was beautiful. A light blush dusted her cheek as though someone was complementing her in her sleep. InuYasha looked out into the pond hoping that Kagome would wake up soon. The pond started to move, as though a pebble had been thrown into it. There were no fish in there, so it meant one thing. There was a guardian spider swimming in the pond. The spider crawled out and shook the water off of itself like a dog. He noticed that it had Kagome's name written in kanji on its back.

'So it's for Kagome' he thought.

"Mmmmm. Huh? Where are we?" Kagome was awake thank god.

"We are at my favorite place. And someone is going to make sure that you're protected. Look." InuYasha pointed at the spider, and Kagome stiffened. She didn't like spiders.

"What is that? I hate spiders, oh god, get it away. Please?" She was freaking out. If she has to kill a spider she goes all Al Capone on them. But the spider changed shapes, and before she knew it the spider was a fox kit.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW, YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE. I'm going to name you Shippo. Isn't he cute, InuYasha?" She held up the fox and shoved it in his face.

"KAGOME, INUYASHA WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Izayoi's voice rang throughout the area of the pond.

"I guess we should head back do you?" Asked Kagome

"Yes, I think it'd be best if you meet your future in-laws." Kagome laughed

"In your, dreams, _taíri._"

"Well guess what I'm living my dream." Was his only response and they ran back to the mansion.

* * *

A/N So what do you think? Let me know i might get to next chapter up tomorrow i mean it already is in progress. R/R


	5. Meeting the Part of the Family

A/N I am very happy with a word total before notes i 1,500 exactly hahahaha Anyways I might not update on Christmas but i might have a story made for you for the holidays. I'm saying the Greek now so here we go

tairi-means mate and the other one means-She has the blood. anyways I don't own InuYasha Enjoy

* * *

As they walked back to the house, Kagome and InuYasha used it as a chance to get to know each other a little bit better. Kagome still wasn't too sure about the whole being mated to someone who she didn't know, but something was right when he was near her, like a security blanket wrapped around her all the time.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for what happened back there. With the vampire side and everything went out of control and he wanted you. And I've only tamed my demon, not my vampire. Can you forgive me?" he asked sheepishly.

Kagome stopped their walk and look at him.

"Of course I can forgive you." She offered him a small smile. "Can we sit down for a minute please, taíri?"

"Of course, just let take this off, it's muggy out here." InuYasha took off his shirt and sat down next to Kagome. She couldn't help but stare. Taunt abs, moon-kissed skin, and long silver hair flowing down his back like a waterfall.

'I wouldn't mind marrying that for an eternity, and he can read my thoughts. Way to go Kagome' she thought

See looked over with a light blush dusting her cheeks to see him smirking. He was about to say something when Kagome's lip pressed against InuYasha's. She was more than happy to oblige when he silently ask for permission to enter her moist cavern. InuYasha pulled Kagome into his lap, and broke the kiss. His lips started making his way down to her tender neck. InuYasha looked at the fang marks on her neck and saw they weren't healed yet. Kagome felt his tongue lap at the marks on her neck. White hot pleasure spread through her body. The sound of a branch being stepped on made InuYasha pay attention. Miroku emerged through the bushes and saw what position they were in he simply smirked and walked away.

"Izayoi and InuTashio want you both at dinner, now."

Kagome and InuYasha then both looked to see where Kagome was at, making her quickly scramble to get off of his lap and sit on the ground. InuYasha looked at her with a knowing look.

"What did I tell you, Kagome? You are mine, right?" he was waiting for an ego boost via Kagome, but she knew that's what he was going for.

"This is the only response you getting from me about that comment, and this." Kagome slipped her petite hand into his rough one.

**You know InuYasha, we fit**

_What do you mean by that, taíri?_

**I mean you and I are like a puzzle. Like we were made for each other**

_Well we are. My awesomeness and your looks, we'd make the most amazing looking and super awesome children._

**Hold the phone there buddy, I've never even had a boyfriend before, you were my first amazing kiss, or let alone even been on a date, so there won't be any kids anytime soon. And besides I'm only 19, way too young.**

_Don't be so sure about that,_ _taíri. You said it yourself that you wouldn't mind marrying me for my body. Besides I am quite happy to know that I will be your first. And as for the comment about being 19, we would have had three kids by now if we could have been together sooner, but I had to make sure you were safe before I could chase after you._

**Think about it,****taíri. I submitted sooner than you expected, now didn't I? Wasn't much of a chase now was I?**

_That's true. I wonder what we're having for dinner._

**Not blood I hope, I can't stand the smell of blood. It makes me sick.**

_Were you taught that vampires only drink blood?_

"Yes I was. I haven't known any better about it so yes that's what I always believed. Why?" asked Kagome out loud.

"Well we do drink blood but to mark our mates and when we are starving. But otherwise we can eat anything, including garlic." Informed InuYasha.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you like that."

InuYasha leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Kagome looked up and waved, snapping InuYasha back to reality. Miroku, Sango, Izayoi, and InuTashio and a few maids and butlers were waiting for them on the porch. Kagome let go of InuYasha's hand and ran up to Sango and gave her a hug.

Kagome looked at all the others.

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi; it's nice to meet you." Kagome bowed as I sign of respect, much like she was raised. Kagome was shocked when Izayoi gave her a hug and InuYasha's father as well.

"There's no need to touch my mate." Kagome was pulled into InuYasha's arms as thought she was a piece of rare, fragile glass and his father was a robber trying to steal her away.

"Eínai méros tis oikogéneias tóra . Ékana to ídio prágma me Rin."

'She is part of the family now. I did the same thing with Rin. Who's Rin?' Kagome thought. A deep grumble was felt in her back confusing her. InuYasha was growling.

"Taíri, there's no need to get upset, about it. He is your father." Kagome was trying to make a point to him but he was still holding her.

**Let me go. NOW!**

InuYasha immediately let her go and she spun to face him. She was furious with him. She was getting a hug from his father, he one that helped give him life.

"Again there is no need to do that. He is your father and he was accepting me into the family, and if a hug is going to set you off like that, I will NOT speak to you. Physically or telepathically, understand?"

* * *

InuYasha couldn't help but smirk. His mate was both sexy and independent woman. He could go so far with this.

"I'm not a prize waiting to be won. I am a human being."

"Kagome dear, have you been talking to InuYasha in your head?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes, why? Is that a bad thing?"

"For InuYasha no, for you probably. It means that you have to be mated A.S.A.P, or you'll be attacked more and more. Your life is already in danger by Naraku."

"**And you know that I would never let her get hurt," **InuYasha interjected, making his point known.

"Son, we aren't saying that you will let her get hurt, but the faster she is mated to you the less likely she is going to get hurt." InuTashio said.

"Like I said before, I won't let her get hurt; besides we've been able to do that since before we even saw each other. Of course, I saw her before she saw me," he turned to face Kagome and continued, "but that is a story for a different day."

Izayoi walked over to Kagome and pushed her hair aside, as if looking for something (A/N AND SHE WAS).

"InuYasha was that your demon side or vampire side there?" Izayoi asked pointing to the bite mark on her neck. "InuYasha, which one was it?"

"Échei to aíma. That's why he's after her. Échei to aíma. It was the vampire side, Mother, but she had it. Believe me, if I could have chosen, it would have picked my demon, but I couldn't. And what's done is done!" he said voice full of anger, and Kagome turned and pushed her head into his chest, letting him nuzzle her neck lovingly.

"Kagome, take InuYasha inside please. I think InuTashio and I should talk about this in private. You are all dismissed." Izayoi said.

InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her inside. He kicked a door open, and gently placed her on the bed. He quickly slammed the door, and cracking the hinges on the door in the process. Kagome could sense he was angry, she didn't know how. He wasn't facing her, but she just knew. She crawled off the bed and walked over to him.

"Tairi, are you ok? Are you mad at me?"

InuYasha's eyes widened at her accusations on herself. He had no reason to be mad at her. She had done nothing wrong, let alone did anything that would make him mad. He turned to face her, grabbed her hand, walked back to the bed, and lay down. He watched Kagome sit down next to him, her legs crossed, and her hand not leaving his. She laid her head on his chest, as if trying to comfort him.

"Mate, I'm not mad at you. I have no reason to be mad at you. Agape mou, I'm sorry that I put you in this position, and in danger. You should be mad at me." InuYasha whispered in her neck, smelling it again, but this time she wasn't a meal. He started kissing her neck lovingly like she was a child.

"I'll never leave you InuYasha, you know that right?" InuYasha nodded, and they sealed the promise with a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N R&R andlet me know what you think, ok?


	6. Sesshomaru, Rin, and the Unknown

A/N IM BACK WITH N EVEN LONGER CHAPTER. before author's note this chappie had 2,585 words and was 6 pages long. some people were getting mad at me for waiting until after the holidays for a chappie but i skipped a 120 point assignment for you guys so you better love me. the Greek in this chapter is

whatever Kagome says means I dont appreciate it and Inu said I couldnt bear to lose you. and somethinfg else before but i dont remember. Anyways Read on *cries* I DONT OWN INUYASHA

* * *

"InuYasha, I'm tired. I think I'll take a nap if that's ok?" Kagome whispered to her little vampire-demon hybrid. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her head into the crook of his neck, and sang to her in Greek. Soon Kagome was fast asleep. Her face was so peaceful and innocent causing InuYasha to stare at her until he heard a knock at the door, snapping him out of his daze.

"InuYasha," InuTashio poked his head in "may I come in?"

InuYasha nodded and tightened his grip around her, wanting to protect his mate from any other men that might take her. She was his and no one else's, and he was going to make sure that she was protected, happy, and of course, his.

"I have no intention of taking your mate. For one thing I have a mate, your here aren't you, and two I came to make sure you're not doing anything you're not supposed to be doing."

'**How dare he refer to our mate**' snarled his vampire.

"For once I agree with the vamp, that is our mate and he's talking about her without a care in the world. Kill him for such a thing._' _interjected his demon. InuYasha listened and growled at InuTashio.

InuTashio sighed at his son, noticing that he wasn't loosening his hold on Kagome.

"I see what you're trying to do, son. Your demon and vampire side are showing through and protecting Kagome from another male. Go to know that they aren't slow to react to such a thing. Then again InuYokai are very protective of their mate's."

A growl ripped throughout the room, leaving InuTashio stunned at such actions. He looked over to see InuYasha placing Kagome gently on the bed. InuYasha turned around, his usually golden eyes starting to bleed red and irises starting to turn to a marbled turquoise and red.

"**STOP TALKING ABOUT MY MATE!" **he snarled. InuYasha's body was positioned as though he was getting ready for battle; ready to fight his father if he dared got to close to his mate. InuTashio put himself in a battle stance ready for his idiot son to pounce. Both he and InuYasha were distracted by the sounds of blankets rustling and soft mumbles. Kagome was waking up from the loud sounds coming for her mate and his father. InuYasha was at her side quickly, knowing that she needed sleep. He climbed into the bed, and pulled Kagome up carefully so he wouldn't wake her anymore then he already had.

"InuYasha why don't you join her in a nap, I think it'd be best if you both rested and together. It's been a long day, more so for her than you. I'll have your mother get you up in the morning for breakfast. Good night, son." InuTashio advised walking back out into the hall and shutting the broken door.

InuYasha averted his eyes from his retreating father to his sleeping mate, picking her up ever so gently and carrying her bridal style to his room. He peeled back the blood red comforter and top sheet and laid her down. He quickly changed into some lounge pants and crawled in next to her waking form.

"Inu," Kagome whispered quietly "Why did you go after your father again? Egó den to ektimó."

InuYasha lovingly nuzzled her neck and licked up to her chin, saying sorry in InuYokai.

Bottom of Form

"Den ton théloun opoudí pote kontá sas arései aftós í̱tan prin . Den boroúsa na antéxo na se cháso." He explained.

"Go to sleep, taíri. My mother will get us up tomorrow morning."

* * *

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes to the rays of the morning sun, and the light snores of the sleeping woman in his arms. Her curtain of hair fell around her face, enhancing her porcelain skin. Long, dark lashed ever so slightly brushed against her checks, making her look like a china doll with her eyes closed. She was perfect. He watched her sleep for a while when a black mist started to form in the room. InuYasha looked over to see his mother's face and body form out of the mist, stumbling.

"400 years and I still haven't perfected that. I really need to practice more often. Anyways dear it's time to get Kagome up, since you're already up, and meet us for breakfast. Send Kagome to my room when she wakes up most of the way; have her take a shower in here. Oh and Sesshomaru and Rin are here, just a heads up." Said Izayoi, letting a black mist form around her and disappearing again.

About that time, Kagome was starting to wake up, stirring ever so slightly. InuYasha gently shook her, wanting her up, trying to avoid his mother's wrath.

"Kagome, you need to get, agape mou. My mother wants you to meet her in her room but you have to take a shower first. Come on, taíri." He roused her awake.

"I'm awake. I don't want to be but I just know that you'll be persistent about it." Kagome laid there for a while, before she got up. InuYasha had already gotten up and dressed. "What are you all dressed up for? Have somewhere to go?" She laughed.

"Haha, very funny, now go get in the shower. Your favorite shampoo is in there, and Mother put a kimono in there for you and you are to meet her in her room. And I am 'all dressed up' as you put it because my half-brother and his mate are here and Sesshomaru expects everyone to be dressed nicely. Now go take your shower, towels are on the top shelf of the cabinet." He stated.

"Fine, I'll go take a shower if it will get you to stop blabbing off at the mouth." Kagome kissed him on the cheek, ran in to the ensuite bathroom, and closed and locked the door. She glanced around the room. It was unique, with red everywhere (website on profile both for bedroom and bath). She noticed the shower and quickly ran to it, stripping her clothes off along the way. She grabbed two towels, one for her hair and one for her body. She looked in the shower for her shampoo. Paul Mitchell was the only brand she used, but when she could get it, she always got the _Awapuhi shampoo_ and _the Detangler_ conditioner. This was heaven on Earth. She quickly washed her body; her hair; shaved her legs and hopped out, literally. She grabbed the towels off the counter, and dried herself off. The towels were oh so fluffy, and smelled just like InuYasha. She put a kimono on, put her hair in the towel to dry, and walked out of his bathroom.

"Inu, how did you know what my favorite shampoo was Paul Mitchell?" she asked

"I asked Sango and she told me. Now my mother wants to see you in her room. Go down the hall, turn left, and it's the last door on the right. See ya downstairs, agape mou." InuYasha kissed her forehead and walked out of his room, leaving Kagome standing there confused. Little did she know a black mist was forming right behind her.

"Kagome, dear you need to get ready lets go." Stated Izayoi, scaring Kagome. "I want you to try something for me. Think of where you want to go and see if you end up there, ok?"

"Ok? Izayoi why are yo-"

"Call me mama, dear."

"Is it ok if I call you mama Izayoi for a while?"

"Yes of course now try what I said and you have to concentrate. Try it!"

Kagome did what she was told and thought to herself 'I wanna go to Mama Izayoi's room'. She opened her eyes and saw black surrounding her. She wanted to panic but she was too calm. Next thing she knew she was in a different room with Izayoi standing right next to her.

"What the HELL was that, Mama Izayoi?" Kagome questioned.

"Vampires and vampire mates can transport just about anywhere by doing that. Well some I can't do it for my life, but anyways let's get you all prettied up. Hmmmmmmmm, let see I'm thinking that we will….."Izayoi trailed off and wandered to a wardrobe, and pulled out something. "Will put you in this, yes? I think both Sesshomaru and InuYasha will love it.

She held up a cherry blossom pink kimono with branches covered in cherry blossoms. Izayoi quickly wrapped Kagome in the silk, and finished it off with a deep red obi. She pushed Kagome into a chair and spun her around to face the mirror and covered her eyes with a blindfold.

"Mama Izayoi, what are you doing? You're kinda freaking me out." She chided.

"Oh hush; I'm just doing your hair. Hmmmm where is the _super skinny serum_, AH there it is. Why do you like Paul Mitchell so much?"

"I don't know it works with my hair I guess and that's all I ever used. I never really thought about it. Sorry."

There was a silence for a while, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was just quiet. All that could be heard was the sounds of 'hmmmmm's , the rustle of hair being moved and the clicks of tools being put on the counter. Soon the blindfold on Kagome's eyes was removed. She looked in the mirror and didn't recognize herself. Her hair was curly ever so slightly, in a wavy waterfall down her back. Somehow Izayoi got make up on her face, not shadowy makeup but light almost natural makeup.

A knock at the door drug Kagome's and Izayoi's attention away from Kagome and to the door. InuYasha walked in, looking very much sexy(lolzz) with his pulled back and a red dress shirt on. He looked at Kagome and his eyes widened when he looked his mate. She looked beautiful, but he couldn't help his anger.

'MOTHER MADE OUR MATE BEAUTIFUL JUST FOR YOU BROTHER! KILL HER'

_Is that your soultion for everything?_

'Yes'

Kagome walked over to him and stared at him, trying to figure out why his eyes were turning to red with a twinge of turquoise. When he growled, she jumped back, scared. She didn't know what he was capable of. He noticed and immediately was at her side, and nuzzling her hair, smelling her, making sure she wasn't hurt. He was upset, she was scared.

"_Why are you scare, agape mou? I wasn't trying to scare you, I just don't like the fact that this is all for my half-brother. He has a mate, and I just don't think you should have to dress up for him. You are mine, and no one else's."_

"I want my Inu back. Let him back." She begged. A few seconds later InuYasha was back, and was still nuzzling her, like a good mate should do.

"Well let's get this over with, shall we?" Interjected Izayoi. They nodded and went downstairs, and to the dining room. As they turned into the room, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He was beautiful. A taller version of InuYasha was standing tall and proud, like he was a god. Eyes are a molten gold color, like InuYasha's, but colder, and the magenta stripes adorning his cheeks, simply amazing. I heard InuYasha growl and stand in front of me, boring holes into me. He didn't like me looking at him, but what was I supposed to do, ignore him. He's a freakin' guest in the house.

"InuYasha I'm trying to see his mate. Please move." She asked

He didn't budge.

"I said please."

Still didn't budge.

"INUYASHA IF YOU DO NOT MOVE I WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOU FOR A WEEK!"

InuYasha whimpered like a pup, and moved behind her. Kagome simply bowed and greeted them.

A young brown haired woman stepped forward, and bowed.

"Hi, my name is Rin, and this" she gestured to Sesshomaru" is my mate, Sesshomaru. He a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him, he'll be nicer to you."

"I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you both."

"Introductions are over, let's eat and get Sesshy outta here faster." Demanded InuYasha, and Kagome just shook her head in disappointment at him. They walked to the table but InuYasha grabbed Kagome by the arm, and pulled her to the side.

"What did I do now?"

"You're being rude. I've never seen this side of you, granted that I haven't known you for more than what two days, but still. That's still part of your blood whether you like it or not."

"Kagome I really love you, you know that right? You're so strong, independent, outspoken. I just know that'll you'll make a great mother."

"MAMA! MY MAMA MUST BE WORRIED SICK ABOUT ME, BEEN GONE FOR 2 DAYS!"

"Kagome, Kagome calm down. I've already gotten ahold of your mother, she knew about it."

"Wait what do you mean my mama knew about all of this?"

"Yes she knew. Your father was from our clan of vampires but he was an outcast. A human born into a family of vampires. She noticed that the mark on your hand, and knew that it belonged to the Takahashi Clan. She knew right away that you would be mated to one of them but she didn't know who. She called us up and let us know about it."

Kagome's head spun, the world around her moved, she couldn't breathe. She ran, at vampire speed.

Her vampire had awakened, and she was pissed.

* * *

Kagome's palm burned, as if someone was branding her there mercilessly. She kept running nothing could stop her, she ran to nowhere she ran to everywhere, and finally she stopped. The pond that InuYasha had showed her the previous day. Its water calm and clear, shining against the morning sun. Fangs starting to prick at her bottom lip, nails sharping into talons, and the snap of a branch set her on edge. Kagome could smell things she thought she'd never be able to smell, hear things from all the way at the house and the sound of running.

'RUNNING!' she thought to herself. She got ready for battle thinking the worst, only to see her mate standing there, panting.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I wish I could ha-"

She had had enough of the lies and no one telling her anything. She attacked, pinning InuYasha to the ground, biting at his face, clawing at his arms, and legs. InuYasha hooked his leg around her lower body and flipped her, forcing her back hard onto the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. She bared her fangs and he brought his to her neck, telling her to submit to him, that he's the dominate of the two. Kagome wouldn't have that. She wanted blood, and his was the only blood that could sate her hunger of bloodshed. InuYasha noticed that Kagome wasn't going to calm down he bit into her neck, drawing blood from her pulse point. When Kagome relaxed in his arms, he stopped, retracted his fangs, and licked the wound clean. He brought his wrist up to his mouth, and tore open the flesh, letting blood run down his arm.

"Drink Kagome. Drink please mate." He begged. She brought her lips up the blood trickling down his arm, licked up to his wrist, and drank.

"Mate" Kagome barely whispered before she passed out in InuYasha's arms.

"Just rest, agape mou.

* * *

Ja or nai(yes or no) R&R and let me know what you think


	7. The Black Void

_A/N: Alright, readers I have some news, and it's both types of news. So I will say the bad now, and at the end put the good news is I will not b able to update as often and that this chapter before authors notes is 672. Anyways Red on. I DONT OWN INUPOO_

* * *

_Black, the only color Kagome could see. A void of nothingness stalking her, surrounding her like a pack of hungry wolves. Whispers and the sounds of breathing spooked her to no end._

"_Hello? Is someone there? InuYasha, Mama, mama Izayoi, anyone?" she called out. She sniffed the air around her, and a wonderful smell hit her nose. There was blood somewhere nearby, and by Kami's wrath if she didn't go after it, she was sure she was going to die. Following the scent, she was led into a room of sorts. She put a hand along the wall to stabilize herself. She was dizzy, something about that blood was making her feel sick and weak but she kept going. Walking, smelling, more walking, more smelling. It was an endless cycle, taunting her to find the blood._

_She didn't expect to see InuYasha hanging from the ceiling with blood dripping down his body. Evil laughter rang throughout the black void._

"_MATE, NOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"MATE, NOOOOOOO!"

InuYasha came running into his room after hearing Kagome screaming for him, obviously terrified. When he ran in, she jumped straight into his arms, seeking comfort from her mate.

"Kagome what's wrong? Why are you crying, please tell me what's wrong."

"Youwerehangingfromtheceiling andbloodand,"she tried to say, sobbing.

InuYasha rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"Kagome, I'm here, I'm here just calm down." They sat like that until she was able to breathe regularly and could talk. "Now what happened?"

"I was somewhere surrounded by black-"she continued to InuYasha about her dream.

* * *

"And then I heard laughter, and woke up screaming. You came running in, and this." She said in-between sniffles. InuYasha had picked her up and held her in his lap, still rocking her back and forth comfortingly.

"But I'm here, safe and not hanging from the ceiling. I'm ok, Kagome, I'm ok."

"I think I'm ok now, but you should probably head back down to mama Izayoi and the rest of your family, so they don't get worried about you."

"I don't care about them, I care that you're ok and not scared anymore, ok? You're my biggest concern, not them, not Rin, not Mother, not Father, you, and no one else." Kagome nodded, and pushed her head into InuYasha's chest, smelling his natural scent. He smelled of wood, water, and almost like masculinity. What really made her curious was why he had a hint of cherry blossoms mixed in.

"InuYasha, why do you smell like flowers and other things?"

"Everyone has a natural scent, mine being the wood, water and as you put it masculinity mixed with yours while yours is cherry blossoms, vanilla, and me. When I bit you, in intermixed my scent into yours, and vice versa, letting any other vampires or demons know that your mine and unless they want to die, they don't touch you or go after you."

Kagome just nodded her head, absorbing all the information. She turned around and faced InuYasha, looking straight into molten gold. She just smiled, and pressed her lips lightly against his, surprising him. He wasn't going to complain. He angled his head to deepen the kiss causing Kagome to gasp in surprise. InuYasha took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her cavern. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Kagome let InuYasha win.

Kagome pulled away gasping for breath. InuYasha nuzzled her neck letting her know that he was pleased with the make-out session. She exposed her neck to him, showing that she was submitting to him.

"Mate is submitting to us, mark her. The vamp did, so do it."

InuYasha followed his instincts and bit down on her neck, marking her as his own mate.

* * *

Kagome felt a slight pain seep into her neck before turning to pleasure. Memories of what happened last time filled her, causing her to panic. InuYasha grabbed her waist, trying to calm her down, and succeeding. She relaxed into his grip. She closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.

* * *

A/N: And for the good news! The reason why I will not be updating as often will be because i have been offered to cowrite a book! I am so excited about it, and I would have said no if it wasnt for all my faithful readers. Anyways R&R


End file.
